dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bat-Mite (New Earth)
Wikipedia history: * (cur) (last) 17:37, 24 August 2006 Zythe (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:15, 17 August 2006 66.13.9.30 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:00, 16 August 2006 The Mark (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:15, 14 August 2006 Daibhid C (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:13, 14 August 2006 Daibhid C (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:12, 14 August 2006 Daibhid C (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:31, 9 August 2006 Sidp (Talk | contribs) m (links, verb tense, punctuation, italics, converted contraction, capitalization/numeral formatting for 5th Dimension as specific) * (cur) (last) 03:56, 4 August 2006 66.8.199.22 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 03:55, 4 August 2006 66.8.199.22 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 16:58, 13 June 2006 GORE-ILLA (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 00:21, 13 June 2006 24.252.23.133 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 21:52, 3 June 2006 DrBat (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:32, 19 May 2006 Chris McFeely (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 01:31, 19 May 2006 Chris McFeely (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 23:36, 15 May 2006 146.63.91.125 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 18:32, 9 May 2006 Tyciol (Talk | contribs) m (add cat) * (cur) (last) 03:06, 9 May 2006 Awakeandalive1 (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 03:51, 7 May 2006 Author X (Talk | contribs) (→Other media - added info about Larry from the Teen Titans series) * (cur) (last) 23:46, 20 April 2006 Palendrom (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 00:47, 19 April 2006 Palendrom (Talk | contribs) (→Other media - added category link) * (cur) (last) 23:51, 18 April 2006 Ben DeRoy (Talk | contribs) m (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 00:26, 13 April 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (Correct title is B:DKR) * (cur) (last) 17:55, 6 April 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (Removed reference to World's Funnest from Other Media, since it is not another medium.) * (cur) (last) 16:26, 6 April 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:58, 5 April 2006 Palendrom (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:42, 19 March 2006 65.78.12.215 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 02:24, 10 March 2006 200.185.239.182 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 16:34, 6 March 2006 65.113.196.211 (Talk) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 05:40, 2 March 2006 70.225.185.253 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:08, 23 January 2006 T-man, the Wise Scarecrow (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:36, 22 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:36, 22 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) (copyedit) * (cur) (last) 07:39, 22 January 2006 T-man, the Wise Scarecrow (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:29, 15 January 2006 UltimatePyro (Talk | contribs) (→Other media) * (cur) (last) 05:52, 8 January 2006 70.137.187.88 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:51, 8 January 2006 70.137.187.88 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:51, 30 December 2005 69.137.100.108 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:59, 20 December 2005 70.137.167.80 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 02:55, 4 December 2005 141.149.44.253 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:26, 1 December 2005 Commander Keane bot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot-assisted disambiguation (you can help!): Character) * (cur) (last) 03:26, 20 October 2005 Dbenbenn (Talk | contribs) m (remove some redundant links) * (cur) (last) 16:53, 30 September 2005 Mr. Billion (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:42, 9 July 2005 Timrollpickering (Talk | contribs) m (sp) * (cur) (last) 22:40, 9 July 2005 Timrollpickering (Talk | contribs) m (Note that World's Finest was a non Schwarz book) * (cur) (last) 21:00, 22 June 2005 Rdsmith4 (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by MiracleMan2 to last version by Anthony Dean) * (cur) (last) 20:39, 22 June 2005 MiracleMan2 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 03:32, 13 June 2005 Anthony Dean (Talk | contribs) (Edited for clarity, added info) * (cur) (last) 21:14, 22 April 2005 Ahkond (Talk | contribs) m (fixed link to Teen Titans tv series) * (cur) (last) 05:28, 10 April 2005 Kakashi-sensei (Talk | contribs) (→Other media depictions) * (cur) (last) 10:24, 3 April 2005 Batman2 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:43, 27 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 18:40, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 18:37, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:36, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:35, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:35, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:31, 25 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:56, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:52, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:33, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) (→Other media depiction) * (cur) (last) 16:28, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:26, 24 March 2005 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 16:16, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:15, 24 March 2005 Crooow (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 01:45, 26 February 2005 Alai (Talk | contribs) m (→Other media depiction - double 'the') * (cur) (last) 09:24, 14 February 2005 138.89.187.130 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:15, 10 February 2005 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) m (→Other media depiction - - Rm Stub) * (cur) (last) 18:10, 3 February 2005 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) m (→Other media depiction) * (cur) (last) 18:08, 3 February 2005 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) m (→Other media depiction) * (cur) (last) 18:07, 3 February 2005 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:21, 3 February 2005 AndrewWatt (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:41, 2 February 2005 67.161.115.23 (Talk) (spelling) * (cur) (last) 05:11, 23 January 2005 67.85.177.178 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 04:33, 13 January 2005 NetBot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot-assisted disambiguation: Magic) * (cur) (last) 00:33, 21 December 2004 202.8.13.68 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:26, 21 December 2004 202.8.13.68 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:25, 21 December 2004 202.8.13.68 (Talk) -Profzoom 23:11, 24 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Nosyarg Kcid/Larry Nosyarg Kcid is obviously a Robin imp and not Bat-Mite, it's entirely possible that there's a 5th dimensional imp version of every hero, we just never see the others, aside from the Green Arrow one that appeared in that one episode of Batman The Brave and the Bold. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 08:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Larry is specific to the TV Series continuity, not in the mainstream in either Silver Age, Modern Age or New 52. But in the Silver Age, there were plenty of hero fanboy imps - Mopee, Quisp. They just didn't cosplay. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC)